


Reconciliation

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen is The Flash, Belly Rubs, Caretaking, F/M, Grinding, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pre story character death, Sexual Content, Sick Barry Allen, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Nora vanished and Barry and Iris have had a difficult time dealing with her loss. It takes Barry getting sick for them to realize what means the most in life to each of them, and what holds them together.Making them the strong West-Allen duo we know so well





	1. We Get Our Strength From Each Other

Nora was gone now. Thawne had won. 

Everyone was doing their best to carry on, especially Barry and Iris. They were both extremely strong people and they both were more than capable of masking the internal pain they were feeling. Barry was doing his best to stay strong for Iris and Iris was doing the same for him. 

Even though they hadn’t admitted it to anyone or even to themselves, the loss of Nora was causing a strain on their relationship. Not being completely honest about how they were feeling inside, or taking the appropriate time to grieve was hurting both of them. 

Iris had the stomach flu last week and Barry had been there to take care of her every second of the day, and during that time their relationship had started to strengthen again, but as soon as she had fully recovered things quickly turned around again. 

For some reason Barry seemed distant, even more now. 

Last night Iris cried herself to sleep wondering if they would ever get back what they had. 

Barry had been really quiet this morning. He hadn’t even finished his breakfast. Iris didn’t think much of it, with the way things had been lately, she just figured it was just another one of those days for him. 

So when Iris arrived at Star Labs to meet Barry for lunch, she was surprised to find out that Barry had already left. 

Caitlin said that he hadn’t felt well earlier and she had convinced him to go home.   
The fact that he was sick enough to be convicted to leave shook her. She became upset, mainly because Barry was sick, but also because he hadn’t called her.

“He was sick to his stomach Iris.”, Caitlin said when she noticed how upset she seemed.   
“I think he was just concerned with getting home before he got any worse.”

“That’s even more of a reason he should have called me.”, Iris said.  
It wasn’t that ha had to call her. He was a grown man who could take care of himself, but he was also her husband and she had hoped he knew she would always be there for him in a time of need. 

When Iris got in her car, the first thing she did was call him, but he didn’t pick up. She sent him a text.  
“Heard your not feeling well Babe, Do you need anything?”still nothing. Now she was even more  
worried. 

Barry didn’t get sick often, especially since the lighting bolt, and when he did he usually just sucked it up and kept going, since it typically ran its course within hours of the symptoms starting. 

So whatever was going on with him right now had to be pretty bad. 

When she got home she found Barry upstairs in the bedroom under the covers. He had pulled the blankets up all the way to his neck and was laying on his back.   
As she got closer the first thing she noticed was that he looked sick. He had a sweaty brow and flushed cheeks. He also looked to be shivering. She sat down next to him on the bed, putting her hand on his forehead. He was really warm. He opened his eyes to her touch.

“Hi.”, he said sounding miserable. 

Iris pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

“You should have called me Barr.”

“I was really nauseous Iris. I just wanted to get home.”

She felt 100 times worse about how he felt right now then she did about him not calling her.

She gave him a sad smile.   
Rubbing his cheeks she asked; “Stomach flu?”

“Yeah. We think so. It hit me quick. I don’t know what happened. I had some lunch and then I started feeling sick.”

That’s how everything started with him now. It hit quick and left just as quick. It was the in between Iris was really worried about. 

“How do you feel now?”  
“Pretty bad.”, he said. 

“Can I get you anything?” She was gently moving her fingers through his hair. 

“A new stomach maybe.” He half smiled.  
Always trying to be strong she thought. 

“I’ll tell Cisco to start working on that.” She smiled back at him.

“Iris!”, he said with urgency.

She moved quickly out of his way. Barry jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.   
Iris followed him. When she opened the door Barry was on his knees in front of the toilet, arms around the seat and his head in between, but at the moment nothing was coming up. 

She kneeled down next to him and started rubbing his back. He started to dry heave, his arm wrapped around his stomach. 

“It’s ok babe. You’re ok. I’m here.”, Iris said. 

Finally after a few more unproductive spasms he started to vomit.   
Once It started it seemed like it was never going to end. Wave after wave of sick making its way up from his stomach. He was practically gasping for air in between each spasms.   
When the vomiting finally subsided, Iris did her best to help him relax so he could catch his breath.   
She could tell he wasn’t done when he kept his head buried in the bowl. She flushed for him and   
stayed right next to him, trying to provide as much comfort as possible. 

When he started vomiting again it was a lot less violent. She could tell that the hell he was experiencing was finally coming to an end. 

When it stopped this time he moved away from the toilet and took a place sitting down against the wall. 

Iris flushed again for him And wet aa cloth. She brought it over to him so that he could clean himself off.

“I’ll be right back Barr.”, she said pushing his hair off of his face.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. When she got back to the bathroom, she filled it with water. 

“Are you ok?” She said with sadness in her eyes.

“I think so.”, he said.   
“My stomach feels better. The pain is gone.” 

“Do you want to try and take a couple of sips?”, she asked handing him the glass.   
He took the glass and had a few sips.   
It stayed in his stomach.   
She wrapped her fingers around his. He held her hand tight.

“Hopefully the worst is over.”, she said.

“I think it is, he said putting his head on hers. 

They waited about 10 more minutes, to be on the safe side, before moving back to the room. Once he had changed his t-shirt, he climbed back into bed. she felt his forehead, he was still pretty warm. 

“You think you’re ok if I go to the store quick?”

He didn’t answer, she noticed he had fell asleep. So she left a note and headed to the corner store.   
She grabbed some sport drink, some  
saltines, some canned soups and some upset stomach medicine. She was pretty sure the medicine wouldn’t work on him, but he could try it if he wanted to.   
For the most part she just wanted to keep him as comfortable as possible.   
When she got back he was still sound asleep.   
It was so strange seeming him like this. Even before he had powers, he did his best not to let anyone see him in this condition.   
Iris set up a folding table next to his side of the bed. She put a pitcher of ice water, a glass, and a couple of the sport drinks on it. That way when he woke up everything would be there for him. 

Iris was finishing up dinner about 4 hours later when he came downstairs with the empty sport drink bottles and the water pitcher. 

He looked tired and a bit flushed, but overall she could tell he was feeling better. 

“How are you feeling?”, she asked. 

“Better then earlier.”, he said. 

“Iris. I’m sorry I...”

“No Barr! It’s fine. I saw how sick you were.  
I understand the urgency you felt to get home. I was just worried about you; when they told me you left sick, I got scared.”

“I know.”, he said. “  
I would have felt the same way if it was the other way around.”   
He was sitting on the couch now wrapped in a fleece blanket. Iris went over to the heater and turned it up a couple degrees. 

“Looks like your powers will kick this out of your system pretty fast.”

“That’s a good thing.” he said smiling.

Iris cleaned up the kitchen and headed over to him. 

He was asleep again now sitting up, the back of his head on the couch. 

She sat down next to him caressing his warm cheek. He opened his eyes. 

“You’re gonna hurt your neck sleeping like this Barr.”

“Yeah, okay.” He started to stand up.

“Do you want to try some food? I can bring it up to you.”

“Yes please”

“Do we have any soup?” 

“Just the canned stuff.” Is that okay?” 

“That’s fine.”, he said. 

“Okay. I’ll be up in a couple of minutes.” 

She brought the soup up to him. He was sitting up now, pillows behind his back. He looked to be in deep thought. 

“I’m sorry Iris!” Tears were filling his eyes.  
“It’s fine Barry. I told you....”

“Not about today. I mean I’m sorry I haven’t been dealing with Nora’s loss properly. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you like I should be.”

Iris put the tray down on the folding table and moved it so that she could sit next to him on the bed.

“I’m sorry too.” she said holding him tight. 

“I love you more then anything Iris. I need you! I need you everyday!”

“We’ll get through this Barry! Together. Like everything else in our lives.   
We have always been stronger together.”

Barry held her tighter. 

“I love you so much Iris.”  
“I love you too.”

The tears were falling down both of their cheeks. 

Suddenly his stomach growled. Iris pulled away from the hug. 

“You okay?”  
He snickered wiping the tears from his eyes.  
“Yeah., just hungry.”  
She started laughing, wiping her eyes now too.

She stood up, grabbed the tray and handed it to him. 

“Feed that thing Barr.”  
They both smiled.  
She kissed him on the head. 

“Go easy babe.”  
There’s plenty more if your up for it. 

“I’m starving!”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better”

“Thank you Iris!”

“You’re welcome Barr.”, she said feeling his forehead.

“Amazing!”, no more fever she thought.

“What?”, he looked at her. 

You just had a 3 day stomach flu that lasted all of what? Seven hours maybe?

“It was pretty bad though.”, he said seriously. 

“I know Barr.”, she said kissing his head. 

“My superhero!”

He smiled up at her and there lips met for the first time in weeks. 

The kiss was nice, not urgent or erotic. It said I love you and nothing will ever change that. 

She knew he had to eat so she gently pulled away from the kiss. 

“Eat up!” I’ll be back with some more and when your finished I’ll get comfortable and lay down with you. 

He smiled at her. She knew what he wanted now, and to be honest, she really wanted that too.

“I’ll be back with more soup.”, she said in a slightly heated voice.

“I’ll be here.” He said with a big smile before shoving more soup in his mouth.


	2. Love, Need and Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn/Not much plot  
Barry’s fully recovered from the Stomach Flu. Barry and Iris’s relationship is on the mend and they have both missed each other in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two chapters of this story are completely different. The first is a sickfic and this chapter is really all West-Allen Smut  
I felt the two chapters made one story. Hopefully you guys think it works.

She was already starting to get that tingle only Barry could give her.

On her way back to the bedroom with more soup, Iris noticed the bathroom door was closed. She hoped he wasn’t sick again after eating. 

When she went over to the door, she noticed the shower was running. That relaxed her some. She knew he would have wanted to shower after being so sick earlier. 

She started to move away from the door when she heard him moan.  
She knew exactly what that moan meant. She’d heard it many times before. 

But he’d been so sick today, she thought to herself. Maybe the moan was from his illness and wasn’t what she had thought it was after all. 

She brought the soup in the room and took a seat on the end of the bed. She thought about going back to the bathroom to check on him, but the more she thought about it, she knew how his healing powers worked. Once they really kicked in they didn’t stop working, and he was clearly on the mend. He was feeling a lot better now.

She also knew, to put in lightly, she was horny, and she was pretty damn sure he was too. 

Normally before they would make love he would work himself to at least one release ahead of time. 

His stamina was extremely high now and although Iris was always more then willing to partake in whatever he needed to feel satisfied, he never wanted to put unnecessary strain on her. He never wanted their love making to become a chore for her. 

Her eyes wandered the room as her brain ran through possible scenarios, she was so horny, when she noticed he had changed the bed sheets. Now there was no question in her mind about what she had just heard. 

Thinking about him jerking himself in the shower right now was making her extremely wet.  
It had been almost a month since they had any type of sexual relations. 

Iris couldn’t help but to rub over her nipples under her shirt. She moaned and closed her eyes embracing the sensations.

She grabbed one of her bed pillows, rolled it up and placed it between her legs to apply pressure to the increasing ache down below. She started to grind onto the pillow. 

That’s how Barry found her when he walked into the bedroom.  
She hadn’t heard him come in, so he sat down next to her, put his hand over hers on her breast and rubbed her nipple along with her. 

“Mmmm! Barry!”  
He kissed her urgently.

“You need to eat.”, Iris moaned out. 

“I’m good for now.”, he said. “My stomach is still recovering remember?” 

“Sure Barr!”, she said. She needed this too bad to argue with him right now, and she was pretty sure he needed it too. She actually knew he did. His erection was standing tall and hard poking out of his towel. 

“Your jeans Iris.”

She moved the pillow and pulled her jeans off quickly, throwing them onto the floor. 

Normally they started slow, but that wasn’t even an option right now. 

Despite the urgency, Barry still made sure to think of Iris. He would never make her uncomfortable. 

He dropped his towel and jumped on the bed. Iris pulled her underwear off and climbed on top of him. She knew what he was thinking, she always enjoyed this. It wasn’t penetrative, but it felt so good for both of them. She lined herself up so her sensitive parts could slide up and down his length. 

They didn’t even need lube at this point. She was soaked and she used his pre-cum to lube around his sensitive head. He let out a desperate moan.

“I know baby! I feel the same way!.”,  
she said breathing heavy. 

“I know he breathed out. I can feel how wet you are.”

Mmhmm.. she moaned as she started to move on him. 

“You’re so hard!” 

“I know.”, he said hardly breathing. 

“I tried to...”, he moaned loudly.  
She could feel his cock already pulsing underneath her.  
She gave him a few seconds to recover from his sudden release before she started moving again. 

“I heard you. In the shower.” She was really close already herself. 

She moved so his tip was hitting her clit just right. Moans mingling together as they both reached their peaks. Barry’s second orgasm in a little more than 5 minutes. 

Once their bodies had relaxed somewhat, Iris rolled off. She grabbed some wipes from her side drawer and wiped Barry’s chest down. He was a white sticky mess. She was almost glad she hadn’t taken her t-shirt off. It was a sticky mess too, but at least she could just discard it in the hamper for now. 

Barry’s penis was still standing at attention. She slowly started to rub his stomach. 

“I’m really sorry I got you sick baby.”. 

“No worries.”, he said breathing hard. 

He had always had a thing for belly rubs and Iris knew that. 

“Your gonna cum for me! Just from this!”, she said with intention.

“Yes!”, he said trying to breath, his cock moving on its own now. His hands were on his own nipples, pinching and twisting, and his moaning was taking her arousal to the next level. 

“You need to eat baby! You need to get some food into this gorgeous stomach of yours.” She was massaging him deeply now, 

“Mmmm...”  
Barry’s moans becoming more and more audible. 

“I had a bar before my shower”, he managed to say. 

“Smart boy.” 

He moved one of his hands to the top of his length, rubbing on his head with his fingers. It felt way to sensitive to jerk right now, but the extra touch felt good. 

Between the feeling from Iris’s belly massage, his fingers on his leaking tip and watching Iris putting pressure on her clit, his penis erupted. He came so hard this time some actually landed on his face. 

She didn’t stop to get any wipes this time though. She straddled his stomach, her sex facing him and her mouth taking his still hard as a rock erection in slowly.

Oh God Iris! I’m not gonna last long. Her tongue swirling over his tip. 

“Fine with me.”, she said.

Barry’s hand moved to her pussy, his thumb poking inside and his fingers rubbing around her  
Clit. 

“You’re so swollen Iris.”

She let go of him for a second. “Just like you.” she moaned.

He practically growled. 

She took him in again as far as she could this time. His fingers still inside her. 

“I’m gonna cum!”, he said  
Slowly moving his hips. . 

She gave him a thumbs up. 

One more small thrust and he groaned as his hot white cum started shooting into her mouth. 

Once he finished she let him go with a final twirl of her tongue around his tip before moving off of him. 

“Iris, You’ve never. You didn’t have to do that!” He said still breathing hard

“Come here.”, he said patting the bed next to him.  
“Lay down it’s my turn.”, he said. 

Once she did as he asked, Barry moved in between her legs and began pleasuring her with his tongue. 

She couldn’t talk, the sensations were to intense. She was breathing hard, grinding down on his tongue. 

“Cum for me Iris!”, he said putting pressure on her clit while licking inside of her. He added a finger inside her hole and her entire body started to shake with pleasure. For the first time in her life, she had a squirting orgasm. It look Barry by surprise at first, but he was proud of himself when he realized what had just happened.

He moved up to Iris’s belly, rubbing it softly. He liked to give belly rubs just as much as he liked getting belly rubs. 

“You ok?”, he asked. 

Her hands were in his hair now. 

“Never been better.”, she assured him. 

“How are you babe? How do you feel?” She was referring to the sickness earlier today. 

“Do you really need to ask?”, he said with a smile.  
He knew she really did care about that.

“I feel 100% now.”

Again super thankful for his powers.

“Just checking Barr, because I really need you inside me now.”

He didn’t hesitate at all. He straddled her hips, lined himself up and entered her.  
It felt so good for both of them. 

Their bodies being connected this way was pure euphoria for both of them. It always had been, but right now the feeling was even more intense than usual. 

He held her tight as he moved in and out with urgency, placing a desperate kiss on her lips. 

Barry’s movements became erratic, his face beet red. He suddenly slowed as he spilled inside her. 

Despite his previous orgasms, the amount of sperm leaving his penis never diminished. He came hard. His breathing was harsh and so was hers.  
The feeling from his spasms easily taking Iris to another peak of her own. 

Their lips meeting again as their orgasms subsided.

Barry was starting to slowly rock back and forth again. 

“Mmm Barr. I think I need a couple of minutes to recover.” 

Barry slid out slowly and moved to Iris’s side. They both turned to face each other, embracing in a hug. 

“I’m sorry babe!”, she said

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. Your human, and I’m...”

Iris cut him off. “My sex machine.” They laughed and smiled at each other. 

“I missed you so much Iris.”

“ I missed you too Barr.”

Barry’s still hard penis had worked it’s way between Her legs, but he wasn’t moving, just holding it there. 

“Mmmm. I missed him too.”., she said squeezing her legs gently. He groaned. 

“Come on Barr. Let’s get all the sticky off.”

They showered together. As he washed himself, she noticed he was still semi-hard and giving himself extra attention with his soapy hands. 

“Let me help with that.”, Iris said coming up behind him, her hands moving to his stomach. 

“You’re gonna get me all worked up again Iris.”

This, she turned him around, pointing to his erection, is not worked up?

“I can’t help it.”, he said completely serious. 

She half laughed with sympathy.

“I know babe. Let’s see if we can get him to relax.”

Iris really was a bit sore, so as much as she wanted him back inside her, she knew it wasn’t the smart thing to do. 

“What do you need Barry? What would you like me to do for you?”

It only took him a second to answer. This was the perfect opportunity for Barry to get another release and for him to partake in Iris’s kink. 

“I want to watch you Iris, while you watch me.”, he said starting to pump himself for real now. 

Her hand immediately went to her crotch. 

Iris loved watching him jerk himself off as much as Barry loved belly rubs. 

She sat down in the shower, so the water was just hitting her feet and he sat down next to her. 

They were both already flushed and breathing hard. Barry was moving one hand up and down his shaft while his other hand gently massaged his abs. Iris was watching him go at it, two of her fingers sliding in and out of her sex, another rubbing over her clit. 

Barry moved against her, leaning in he moved her hand gently and used two of his fingers to rub up inside her. His other hand still working himself. 

“Cum for me Iris. Cum like you did earlier all over my hand.”  
His cum started shooting up all over his hand. Iris’s pussy exploded. This time he expected it though. He watched as her juices squirted out of her all over his hand and arm. 

As she came down from her orgasm she laid her head on his chest.

“You were so sick earlier!”, she said.  
“I mean terribly sick.”

“I know Iris, don’t remind me.”

“I’m sorry babe! I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just your body is amazing. It’s such a gift.”

He held her tight, kissed her on her head. 

“I’m truly grateful for it. I’m also grateful for the many other things I’ve been given in my life.” 

“I’m grateful too!”

“I miss her Barr.”

“I miss her too Iris!”

“I don’t know if we’ll ever see Nora again.”, Barry said. “But I do know we will be parents again Iris. You and I together, there is no stopping us.”

“We should probably shut the water off and head to bed.”, Iris said. It’s been a long day. 

“Yeah, but before I go to bed I’m going to raid the kitchen.”, he said 

“I figured.”, Iris smiled.

She kissed him, just to say I love you.  
He looked deeply into her eyes....

“I’m going to make chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Well then.”, she said. “Guess I’m eating before bed too.” 

“See you down there.”, he said flashing away. 

She hoped he put some clothes on. 

As she got dressed, she couldn’t help but think of Barry, of her and Barry, of their future. They still had some grieving to do, but the future looked so much better then it had just 24 hours ago.  
She felt whole again for the first time since that night. She was ready for whatever came next.  
Both of them were and nothing would ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else scared about Tuesday Season 6 Episode 1? It looks like they are going to tear our hearts out this season.


End file.
